Talk:Experience Guide
The experience formula is my theory, but until now it always worked. The first theory for maximizing experience is also just a theory. If it's completely wrong, simply delete the page. --Irian 15:42, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Element Award Type? I am level 20 and have only one experience achievement and I got 84 XP surveying a Magnesium deposit on Antibaar. That's twice the amount I should get if the award type is really one. 10:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Level vs. Talent point Maybe, just maybe, someplace on this Wiki there should be a note on how leveling up affects your talent points? --Skarmory The PG 15:08, 26 October 2008 (UTC) The table I think the table is misleading. While it is true that there are cutoffs where you start to get different mixes of item levels than before it is not true you have to be level 55+ to get X level items from containers. Furthermore the cutoffs for vendors are much lower than those for looted items so if a player is trying to get VII items from vendors waiting till 37 is too late. :The table is meant to be a basic reference for the player for general purposes. Hard decryption objects will usually give you items one level higher then than what your current level will give you, merchants will most of the time have equipment two level higher, and sometimes you encounter specific equipment that is not necessarily relate to this table. :The main focus of this table is to allow the player to plan when he wants to open certain containers or when to go on an assignment that grants Omni-tools or Bio-amps. -- silverstrike 13:59, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :: perhaps those adendums should be included in the text. if a player is trying to get level VII upgrades from vendors and they wait until level 37, based on the chart, to start looking they're going to be SOL. arguably this is the only real purpose for a chart because level X items are easy to find at levels over 50. the game doesn't really give the player the option of when to go on tasks because there are only so many sources of experience before the plot will close off access to everything. it's farily obvious for the best chance at level X items from any planet or mission it should be completed immediatly before illos. Tetracycloide 16:36, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::Merchants usually show you certain items at random times. I encountered a level IX Assault Rifle while my character was at level 35 or so - the item was considered of low quality and the next weapon was level VII which was far better (I assume that merchants show you items based on their quality and not just what level the item is). :::Beyond that, items found in merchants stock are usually appear too randomly and most of the time you can't find what you are really looking for (but that's just my opinion, I guess) - Its possible to add a comment before the table regarding this. I will try to figure out when merchants show what and when, and maybe expand the table accordingly. --silverstrike 18:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::My experience with the merchants has been that, for the merchants that subdivide their inventories by type the subdivisions are the best places to find items in a short period of time (upgrades or non-human armors). For example, search through the upgrade inventories of the merchants that sell upgrades offers a much larger window and a much more controlable way to find specific weapon, armor, or ammo upgrades that are desired. Trying to find shredder VII or tungston VII or cryo round VII from random loot is difficult primarily because getting random loot gives you experience and shrinks the window to find the right random loot. Using the save/reload method to find the right upgrades from vendors is much more reliable because you won't accidentally advance past the acceptable level range while searching through their inventories. Tetracycloide 21:31, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I agree in regards to non-human armor and the upgrades (although, I can't remember when was the last time I bought upgrades), but most of the merchants that divide their inventories, don't have allot of worthwhile armors (and that's the main thing that I search when approaching a merchant). :::::I consider this a minor design flaw in the game - in my opinion, the game should take into consideration the squad mates I have with me and generate the merchant inventory accordingly. The current merchant system forces me to save and then reload multiple times before finding anything worthwhile - in my current game, I try to buy only the licenses that offer the items that I may find of interest (trying a new approach). :::::In any case, I'll try to learn how the merchant system works. I think that it's more complex and takes into consideration more variables then the character level. ::::::i've tried that as well although spawning items from the normany quartermaster is usually a last resort for items that simply aren't sold anywhere else. several other merchants sell collosus, predator l/m/h, and phantom armors and make it much easier to spawn because of the subgroup limitations. i'd try only buying the serrice council liscense and using the quartermaster for just the savant bioamps/cipher tools since they're much harder to get from other vendors. personally i wish there were more than one or two choices for high end armor so i could customize my character's look instead of being forced into green or red/black for the massive stat boosts. Tetracycloide 03:24, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what you guys were doing, but the tale is a mess and I have no idea what to do. The table is not even being rendered it's just lines of code (to me at least). -- (Lone Hunter 22:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC)) ::An anonimous user made a few changes that broke the table. The problem has been resolved. --silverstrike 23:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) infinite experience loop Accidentally found it in Liara's rescue mission. You enter protean structure after running mining laser and then reach floor with Liara, save game right away you get off the lift and get xp (~300 on 17 lvl), before talking to Liara. After that you can load&save game infinite times and increase your experience. Works with russian version of the game. How the heck do you get to level 60? I did a complete playthrough, did every single mission, and never got past level 50. I just stopped gaining XP once I hit level 50. -- 04:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Levels 51-60 aren't unlocked until after you've beaten the game at least once on that player profile. (But they're unlocked for all careers, even new ones after that.)Shelkartmarne 16:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I think you may need to reword that slightly. Once you've reached level 50 *once*, you can get levels 51-60, at least on the PC. If you reinstall, and don't keep the savegames, sure, you'll have to hit the level 50 cap, but after that, levels 51-60 are open again. 54 vs 58 I'm not sure where the math behind the theory that careful control of experience gains can be as large as the difference between level 54 and 58 but it's easily provable given the information on this page that this is impossible. The difference between almost 55 and just barely 58 is ~150,000 experience. We're talking about a method that adds a couple hundred extra experience per level up at most.Tetracycloide 17:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Experience gain and award types sections issues. The xp gain and award types section seem iffy to me. Firstly, there is no sense in making the 'modifier' start at 2. The base should simply be 10@ level 1-5 and 2x level beyond. Yes it amounts to the same thing in the end, but the modifier should be restricted to bonuses. Also, the awards for missions and such are pretty clearly defined in the experience table from the game. I've included the first 10 rows of it to demonstrate. What is currently listed in the award type section is a little bit off from the actual table. Maximizing Experience? Hi, at my last Playthrough I noticed that while leveling up I got more xp than I should have if the first advice for maximizing xp would be valid. I ran the numbers and it seems that the amount of xp until you level up is calculated for your old lvl, while you get the bonuses of your new lvl for the rest. So that hint doesn't seem to work. Greetings, Joe Numbers in table are wrong I'm at Level 59, and working towards Level 60 for my Achievement. I'm currently at 671,129 experience out of 862,100 experience. Number crunching shows that this means I need 190,971 experience to reach Level 60. This is more than double the 80,000 that the table says I need. I don't know who made the table, but they obviously failed at math. I'm going to attempt to change the final number, but it's far too late for me to check all the other numbers. Swk3000 19:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I have elected not to change the table, as I apparently read the thing wrong. However, the entire last column of the table confuses me. Would someone mind explaining it? Because the explanation that is already there is about as clear as mud. Swk3000 19:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The "incremental" increase means you need that many more XP points than you did last time, to advance. Start from bottom: level 1 requires 0 XP points; the "increment" for level 2 is +100, i.e., you need 100 more points than you did to reach level 1 (0 + 100 = 100). To get to level 3, you need 100 points more than you needed to reach level 2. Since you needed 100 points to reach level 2, and now you need 100 more than that, therefore you need 200 more points to reach level 3. And so on. ::Stated differently, if you add up all the points in the "incr" column, stopping wherever you'd like, the total you come up with tells you how many points you need to advance to that level, from the previous level. So, add up all those "incremental" points and stop at level 12: the total is 1100. This means to advance from level 11 to level 12, you need 1100 points beyond the level 11 value. Level 11 value is 5500; so, 5500+1100 = Level 12 = 6600. --AnotherRho 22:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::That makes sense. It's also horribly inconvenient. You should just say that you need 200,000 experience to get from Level 59 to Level 60. I'm not looking at the table to get a math exercise; I'm looking at it so I can figure out exactly how much experience I need to get from one level to the next. Swk3000 22:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Incremental stats are correct, and useful if you want to get a sense for how experience needed scales as you level, but there's a more useful way of displaying that: "normalized" experience needed to next level. For example, to go from level 7 to 8 you need to go from 2100 to 2800 experience, which means you need to gain 700 exp. All your experience rewards are going to be multiplied by 7, then by 2.0, then by your experience modifier from achievements, so your "normalized" experience needed is (2800-2100)/(2.0*7) = 50. I worked out all the numbers for this, but couldn't get the table to display it nicely so I figured I'd just drop the idea here and see if anyone else wants to carry through. It has the benefit of putting things into a very straight-forward, level-invariant unit. You know that you'll need to kill 50 geth snipers (or read 50 codex entries, or get 5 basic quest rewards, or some combination of those) to go from level 7 to level 8, but you'll need to kill 500 geth snipers to go from level 56 to level 57 - (462100-406100)/(2.0*56) = 500. Incidentally, the "half-way" point between level 1 and level 60 is just barely before level 54. 20:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I did the math for advancing from level 40 to level 41 ((126,100-117,600)/(2.0*40) = 106.25) and got a float number, I'm guessing the game engine rounds it to an integer, but I currently have no idea how to check for it. If you can supply the list of numbers, I'll try to update the table accordingly. --silverstrike 21:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Repeating Minigames. Im rather surprised this has not been mentioned yet (though I have only attempted it on the xbox version) While Surveying, Recovering, Hacking ect. Once you have sucessfully completed the button pressing minigame and the reward box has popped up if you continue to press the A button rapidly there seems to be a chance of performing the mini game again with another exp reward for completing it once again (It also doubles up "quest" items ie: minerals, insignia's ect.) I used this glitch where I could during a characters second run and easily reached level 60 before midgame even without getting out of the Mako to fight. I havent really had to much time to play around with it further to see if its possible to repeat the minigame a third time, but if anyone would like to give it a shot its as simple as pressing A as quickly as possible. (I've found this while playing the latest patched version of the game) 00:49, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Hino Level 60 in a single playthrough Since Lancer doesn't seem to know what's wrong with my edit, but decided to remove it anyway, I'll put this here for discussion. One of the things I looked for on this wiki was commentary on getting to level 60. Since I didn't find any, I added my own input. Is there any reason why the comment "It is impossible to get to level 60 in a single play through" would not belong on the experience page, especially as it was following the guide to maximizing experience? --Snicker 21:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Why not simply ask Lancer for clarification? As for what I see is wrong with the statement, it should have been added under the section for the infinite experience glitches, not outside that section. I'll add it to the appropriate location myself. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm unsure why a lot of people are saying it is impossible. I am playing the PS3 version which is missing the Pinnacle Station DLC and I was determined to get it, not having known it was "impossible" beforehand. I followed a checklist guide to make sure I did absolutely everything. Surely enough I did. After getting Liara, so that I could get her Ally trophy, I went through every single side mission before doing any of the other story planets. After each story planet, I did every side mission that became accessible after that. And before Vamire, I had everything done, including Alignment/Wrex/Garrus/Tali's missions, electronic/decryption decoding everything, exploring every planet's known objects/Thresher Maw's. Halfway through Vimire, just before entering the facility. I reached level 60. I'm not sure why people are finding it difficult, but I am sure that is no fault of their own. I think it's probably the way I played. First of all, I was doing a Renegade character, so all my choices reflected this path. Secondly, my Squad throughout the game was Liara and Tali for their Ally Trophies. Perhaps its worth noting, although I am not entirely sure, that whenever Tali would hack any of the AI's, and she did it fairly frequently. I could have sworn I saw experience show up when that occurred, but I wasn't really verifying to see if that was the case because I was simply trying to storm through the game; but if that is the case, I was getting 500-1000+ for the hacks and an additional 500-1000+ experience after I killed the hacked geth. --PSN ID: uhfrank 11:19, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Potentially undiscovered Infinite Experience Glitch On my Last Mass Effect play through I think I discovered a new Infinite Experience Glitch on UNC: Colony of the Dead. I did the mission per the wiki page and got all four crates before accessing the terminal in the Science Station. I saved and reloaded to check something; i forget what it was but before I left I saw the hexagon crate was highlighted again so i checked it and you can decrypt it again. You can do this before or after accessing the terminal to complete the mission just keep doing a save and load cycle. You can also do this before or after the missions on Noveria but not after Virmire. If anybody can provide additional confirmation that would be great. -- WWNSX 21:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Confirmed! Works on PS3! --Zach9054 (talk) 20:26, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Also confirmed on the PC, patch 1.02. Observed that it works both before and after Virmire. Gourmetrix (talk) 00:35, May 15, 2015 (UTC) XP from Map Screen Discoveries Not sure if this is known or is appropriate for this page, but I was playing ME1 on PS3 and found that if you discover something in a System via Survey (such as a Rare Earth or Prothean Data Disc), you can get the XP and Credits for it if you immediately quit out of the Map Screen via the Circle Button. I have no idea if this works for other platforms, but it's a good way to add that little bit more XP to the bank. 13:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Level 60 impossible in repeat? Ok so I don't know if this has happened to anyone else, but I feel as though it deserves mention somewhere. I have completed Mass Effect multiple times and have previously levelled up all the way to level 60. But, when I started a new game (on a new save device, if that's relevant), I could only go up to level 50, despite having unlocked the achievement that ostensibly unlocks levels 51-60. Can you only reach level 60 when doing NG+? ShermTank7272 (talk) 01:45, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, also, I was playing on Casual difficulty (to get through the game faster). Not sure if Casual limits you to 50 or not. ShermTank7272 (talk) 05:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :You're limited to level 50 if the game doesn't see an already completed game on your save device. I do not believe it takes the achievements from your profile into account. If you NG+ or start a new character on that same save device, those will be able to level higher. Trandra (talk) 15:55, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Liara's rescue infinite exp no longer works on PC version Hexerin (talk) 03:05, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :The glitch still works for me. The glitch window begins when I step off the sparking elevator just above Liara's position and ends when I meet her inside the barrier curtain. I tried saving and reloading at 5 places between those points and each time I got an XP award equal to 1 geth armature kill (multiplier 7.5 award). Gourmetrix (talk) 03:40, August 30, 2016 (UTC)